


Amidst the Storm (You are My Sunlit Meadow)

by seasoned_carrot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Tenki no Ko | Weathering With You Fusion, Angst, Angst with a sad ending, HAPPY BIRTHDAY WOOZI, Inspired by Tenki no Ko | Weathering With You, M/M, Minor Character Death, Soonhoon - Freeform, TBS_soonhoon, choreographer!hoshi, howoo, producer!woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasoned_carrot/pseuds/seasoned_carrot
Summary: In the city with rain-drenched streets, Jihoon meets a boy who brings with him the sun.(a soonhoon fic inspired by Weathering with You)forThe Big Screen II
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Amidst the Storm (You are My Sunlit Meadow)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time joining a fanfest and actually finishing something lol
> 
> Anyway, this fic is inspired by the animated movie, Weathering with You (Tenki no Ko). I didn't follow the original plot and setting so this is basically just my reinterpretation. I suck at characterization so there is little to no dialogue. Also, I'm pretty sure there are errors in grammar and spelling (English is not my first language).
> 
> Don't worry, this fic doesn’t contain spoilers for the actual movie, if you haven't watched it yet. Enjoy!

Jihoon doesn’t care much for rain. Of course, he acknowledges how important it is; for hydration, to water crops and stuff. But beyond that, come rainy season, Jihoon would rather stay inside instead of getting soaking wet.

  


Drops of water trickle down his window like a filter over the picture of gray skies. His phone pings continuously with notifications, courtesy of the chatbox with his loud group of friends. The noise sets off like an alarm to wake him up, partly because he can't be bothered to mute the group chat (his friends will nag him for it); and mostly because he has been waiting for an email to arrive all night and he didn't want to miss it so he left the notifications open. Said email has not arrived yet and it's already 9 am.

  


A quick scroll through his unread messages alerted him of his schedule for the day. A few hours in his studio, a meeting with the higher-ups after lunch and a dance session with the in-house choreographer. Nothing new.

  


He hurriedly executes his morning routine, not wanting to waste time he could be spending on his works-in-progress. As soon as he reaches his studio, Jihoon sinks down on his chair. Little did he know that today will not be like other days.

  


===

  


_"You’re stuck."_

  


He saw this coming.

  


It was an hour past lunch time when one of the interns told him to meet the executives in one of their conference rooms. Jihoon wipes away beads of sweat forming on his forehead as they approach the wooden doors. On the other side will be the judgment of his fate, his career in the music industry.

  


He worked so hard as the company's producer for different idol groups and soloists. Jihoon used to be one of their trainees until they decided he wasn't ready to debut in a group yet. That led him to work for them as a composer and producer for years. Now, the management thinks it's time he should be out there, performing the songs he wrote. 

  


One thing that's stopping him, though, was the lack of material to work with. The CEO said it. He is stuck.

  


"I know," he answers, "I'm working on it."

  


The CEO nods in understanding, it's not the first time a producer under his management gets stuck in a rut.

  


"Your debut is still months away but the press are already all over it. We have to take advantage of this publicity before it dies down. I'm counting on you, Jihoon."

  


"I understand, sir. I will do my best."

  


"You are dismissed."

  


"Thank you."

  


He lets out a sigh as his fingers rest on the doorknob. It's still raining and he thinks it won't end anytime soon.

  


===

  


The choreographer is running late. They were supposed to meet twenty minutes ago but Jihoon waited in the studio alone. In his hand is a flashdrive of the possible tracks for his album but they were just snippets of what he had. He really has to finish the songs if he wanted to debut in time.

  


Jihoon always felt something is missing from his work. What could it be? He just can't put a finger on it.

  


A series of knocks interrupts his train of thoughts and a head peeks in.

  


"Mr. Lee. The new choreographer seems to have gotten lost on his way."

  


_A new choreographer?_

  


"We've been looking for him but haven't found him yet. I'm pretty sure he's somewhere in the building. It's raining hard outside, he couldn't have gone far."

  


With a whisper of thanks, Jihoon leaves the room to help look for the missing choreographer. He’s not actually running on a tight schedule but it feels good to always be a few steps ahead. He can't let a new hire break his resolve.

  


He trudges up the stairs leading to the company garden on the upper floors. As the glass doors make way, he sees a figure standing in the middle of the rain, barefoot on the wet grass. The man doesn't notice that he has company as his back is facing Jihoon and the pitter-patter of water muffled the sound of the producer's arrival.

  


The figure looks like he was taking deep breaths and, as if guided by the wind, starts to dance. His moves were subtle at first, flowing like a river, catching raindrops on his outstretched fingers. It was a sight to behold. The dancer twists and turns, and Jihoon notices that he had his eyes closed, as if he didn't need to see while moving.

  


The pearls of water surrounding the man seem like they were bending to his will. His movements pick up speed and the wind matched his pace. After landing one particular jump, Jihoon could swear by the heavens that he has never seen something as breathtaking as this. He never believed in magic but then and there, he knew it was out of the ordinary.

  


As soon as the dancer's feet hit the grass, the clouds in the sky parts to reveal a vibrant blue. The sun casts a beacon of light on the garden, directing a spotlight on the man whose lips are slowly perking up into a grin. He opens his eyes to meet Jihoon's.

  


The producer wouldn’t know the answer if asked which was brighter, the harsh glare of the sun or the smile adorning the dancer's face.

  


===

  


His name is Kwon Soonyoung, the new choreographer hired for Jihoon's debut. Earlier, he thought that the management wouldn’t employ someone new considering he has to debut with a bang. The choreographer must be _that_ good and now that Jihoon saw him with his own eyes, all doubts have been erased from his mind.

  


Kwon Soonyoung is a spectacle fit for the most prestigious of stages. Somehow, in the few minutes Jihoon watched Soonyoung dance, he knew he was special.

  


They never had a chance to talk about the events that transpired in the garden. At first, Jihoon understood as Soonyoung beckoned him to dry himself before they start their dance session. But as days passed, with them meeting every afternoon to work on Jihoon's choreography, it was becoming apparent that the dancer is avoiding the topic.

  


It was another rainy afternoon, a month after their first meeting when Soonyoung does it again. This time, he pulls Jihoon to accompany him. With every step and slide, Jihoon watches the water rise from the blades of grass and flower petals as though they were being sucked upwards by an invisible force. Faster, the drops swirled and spinned above their heads until beams of sunlight pierced through the clouds.

  


Soonyoung breathes heavily after the routine but he keeps sporting that ridiculous smile, as if he has achieved an impossible feat. Jihoon thinks he absolutely did. He also found the pieces missing from the producer's songs.

  


===

  


Once every one thousand years, a child is born for the gods. This child is bestowed with a special blessing, a divine gift. In Soonyoung's case, he was given the power to influence the weather.

  


Soonyoung knew of his gift on his tenth birthday. He and his family were supposed to be celebrating in an amusement park and enjoy the rides. But one look outside the window, with dark clouds blanketing the sky and the occasional flashes of lightning, they were sure they won't be able to. Ten-year-old Soonyoung felt his excitement deflate as soon as bullets of water hit the roof, forcing him to retreat back into his room despite being fully dressed.

  


_Please make the rain stop._

  


_Please make the rain stop._

  


_Please make the rain stop._

  


He repeated the sentence in his head like a mantra. Over and over, begging for the clouds to dissipate so he can have a memorable birthday. And, like magic, the steady thrum of rainfall became fainter as minutes passed by.

  


From then on, he believed.

  


Frankly, this isn't the first time he wished for a sunny day. There were countless other times when Soonyoung picked sunshine over the rain, especially when he himself (according to his friends and family) is the personification of brightness and warmth. He doubted it at first, thinking that everything was a mere coincidence. After all, he was only a simple child, except he was often referred to as the little ball of sun on earth for his cheerful personality.

  


But that day, he immediately understood that he does have a special ability. It just happened so many times, it couldn't be just coincidence.

  


On every occasion that matters, a relative's or friend's birthday, fieldtrips or outings, he wishes for a clear sky. Soonyoung closes his eyes and clasps his hands together as one would do in prayer. It works every time.

  


That was until his eighteenth birthday, when the prayers were not enough. He kept wishing and wishing for a sunny day but nothing happened.

  


It was said that the gods will smile upon this favorite child, granting his requests. Soonyoung had no idea that on his coming of age, every wish has a price to pay.

  


He lost his parents in a car accident that day, when the roads were slippery after the heavy rain. They missed a hairpin bend and slid to the edge of the cliff. As soon as the news were delivered to him and the sun scorched his skin, he knew his gift had something to do with it. He stopped wishing.

  


That's when the dancing came into play. With his parents gone and having nowhere else to go, he packed his bags to build a life in the city. One could say he was running away, from the horrors that came after his parents' passing, from the relatives who couldn't (didn’t want to) make him stay. In order to forget the pain, Soonyoung danced.

  


He worked in a small dance studio that barely paid his bills so he had to take a few other jobs on the sidelines. He got scouted during one of his shifts past midnight, dancing while cleaning the floors of a fastfood restaurant.

  


As for the gift, he figured that as long as he keeps the gods amused, he won’t lose anyone dear to him anymore. The dancing seems to be enough… for now.

  


===

  


The date of Jihoon's debut crept closer as he and Soonyoung spend more time with each other. In between schedules, the dancer accompanies the producer in his studio, lounging on the small red couch as Jihoon plays his finished tracks in the background. It's safe to say that the composer found his muse. And he's going to tell Soonyoung about his feelings after his debut stage.

  


It's a week before D-day and they were called in to the last meeting.

  


"Everything seems to go according to plan," his manager says. "The only problem we have is the weather. Forecasts predict rainfall until next week and we can't have that. Woozi will be performing on an open stage. Sure, we can handle light rain but a downpour will ruin everything."

  


Soonyoung squeezes Jihoon's hand under the table, like he was reassuring him that the dancer will do everything in his power to make sure that the singer's performance will be a success. Jihoon squeezes his hand back.

  


The remaining days pass by quickly and Soonyoung's presence becomes a rarity. Could it be that he caught wind of Jihoon's feelings? Is he avoiding the producer on purpose because he can't reciprocate? Worry grows within Jihoon's guts but he has to keep himself calm. It's a few hours before his debut and he can't be distracted now.

  


Everything was a blur around him as he sees Soonyoung standing in the crowd and smiling at him. He performs his first song, an upbeat one with a sensual sound. He remembers how he and Soonyoung worked on this choreography, how they both ended up breathing in gasps of air and drenched in sweat. The red on his cheeks could be something more than his body trying to cool down after their hours of dancing.

  


It was raining in faint drizzles, light enough to be ignored. The crowd goes wild as he becomes the center of attention. He is Woozi on the stage, powerful and commanding, all eyes are on him as he moves on the stage while singing. It was picturesque, his figure lithe and graceful, bathing in colorful lights bouncing off the light spray. Soonyoung is glowing with pride for the man who chased his passion with so much determination.

  


The dancer slips backstage as Woozi prepares for his last stage which is a ballad, one that he wrote with a certain choreographer in mind. Jihoon plans on confessing tonight and he only has one song left to sing before the show ends. The rain is getting stronger and they couldn't just put everything to a stop now that it's the final act.

  


Soonyoung hugs him tight, tells him how proud he is of the younger. He slides a note into Jihoon's pocket and gives him a light kiss, a promise for what the future might hold for them.

  


Jihoon climbs on to the rising platform and into the spotlight. He pours all of his emotions to his last song of the night, feeling the piece of paper weighing heavy in his pocket. He keeps his eyes on Soonyoung who returned to his place in the crowd, smiling and mouthing those three words he’s been dying to hear from the dancer. With the song coming to an end, he wishes that his love reaches the object of his affections.

  


The raindrops fall to his face, mixing with the tears pouring out from his eyes. In the blink of an eye, Soonyoung is gone along with the heavy clouds. That night, the sky was clear enough to watch the bright twinkling of the stars.

  


===

  


_Dearest Jihoon,_

  


_By the time you read this message, I would've been spirited away. I knew this was coming, that I wasn't meant to live in this realm for long. Even I am scared of where I will end up in when the gods finally decide to claim what is rightfully theirs. I'm writing this note wearing my heart in my sleeve, wishing that you will hear those precious three words directly from me and not through this piece of paper I tore from your composing notebook._

  


_I love you, Lee Jihoon. These few months with you made me feel alive, like I had a purpose in this world more than a human sacrifice for the immortal deities. And while I knew that someday I will leave this world, you made my stay worthwhile. They tried to take me, you know? But I resisted. I wanted to see how you shine on the stage. You belong up there, Jihoon. And I'll always be with you, come hell or high waters._

  


_I knew you didn't like the rain, it inconveniences you sometimes. But please think of me whenever it rains, remember me as the raindrops fall on your face. Think of every drop as my lips leaving kisses, every bead of water showering you with gentle caress. And while you think of me, maybe you'll also think the rain isn't so bad after all._

  


_Eternally yours,_

  


_Kwon Soonyoung_

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY ㅠ It's Jihoon's birthday and I didn't mean to hurt him like this but it had to be done. HAPPY BIRTHDAY WOOZI 🎉
> 
> Thank you to the moderators of THE BIG SCREEN II: SOONHOON FanFest for making this possible. This serves as my little contribution for the soonhoon nation.
> 
> And thank you to Ianne (twt: @gyushuacheol) for beta-reading it for me.
> 
> I crammed this fic so I hope it didn't disappoint too much. I'm not familiar with posting on ao3 so the format may be a little off *clown noises* (it's my first time!!) I also didn't tag it as Major Character Death because technically he didn't die, just transported to another realm. I would really appreciate if you leave kudos or comments (or talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/seasoned_carrot?s=09) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/seasoned_carrot)!) Have a great day, everyone!


End file.
